History 1969 Homemade
Barney Goes To School (1969) 1994 Barney Live In New York City (1969) Tiny Toon Adventures The Looney Beginning (1969) Muppet Babies Noisy Neighbors (1969) The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Best In Show (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show The First Day Of School For Children (1969) Animaniacs The Monkey Song (1969) Garfield And Friends School Daze (1969) Garfield And Friends Up A Tree (1969) Yu Gi Oh GX The School Duel (1969) Barney And Friends Doctor Barney Is Here (1969) Aosth Tails In Charge (1969) It's Punky Brewster Punky P.I. (1969) Kipper The Dog The Swimming Pool (1969) Spongebob Squarepants Boating School (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show Good To Your Big Brain (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Unfair Bad Cough Cold (1969) The Berenstain Bears The Dancing Bees (1969) The Berenstain Bears Saves the Bees (1969) Arthur DW Rides Again (1969) DuckTales Metal Attraction (1969) Cow And Chicken Confused (1969) Kipper The Dog The Long Walk (1969) Kipper The Dog The Umbrella (1969) Kipper The Dog The Conker Tree (1969) Kipper The Dog The Holiday (1969) The Wild Thornberrys Vacant Lot (1969) The Powerpuff Girls Mo Job (1969) Tom and Jerry Kids Grad That Bird (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show Long Island With Water Island (1969) Tiny Toon Adventures The Buster Bunny Bunch (1969) The Wild Thornberrys Born To Be Wild (1969) Muppet Babies Operators Are Standing By (1969) Tom And Jerry Kids Droopy Delivers (1969) Tom And Jerry Kids Chase School (1969) Tom And Jerry Kids Catch That Mouse (1969) Kipper The Dog Arnold On Wheels (1969) Alvin And The Chipmunks Snow Job (1969) Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers Out To Launch (1969) Adventures of the Little Koala ''The Mysterious Moa Bird (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Big Appointments Business (1969) Dora The Explorer The Chocolate Tree (1969) Pokémon The Water Flowers of Cerulean City (1969) The Powerpuff Girls Helter Shelter (1969) Pokémon The School of Hard Knocks (1969) The Simpsons Marge Gets a Job (1969) Rugrats Stu Gets A Job (1969) Bobby's World Mom on Wheels (1969) Tom and Jerry Kids When Knights Were Cold (1969) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures A Most Excellent Roman Holiday (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show Back To The January School (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Queens Center Mall Mission Attic (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show The New Dentist Appointment (1969) Rugrats No More Cookies (1969) Kipper The Dog Tiger’s Cold (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show Challenge By The School (1969) Alvin And The Chipmunks Alivn’s Summer Job (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show The New York Brooklyn Aquarium (1969) Ed Edd N Eddy Sir Ed A Lot (1969) Pepper Ann Crush And Burn (1969) Lady Lovely Locks The Dragon Tree (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show Freddy Gets A New Job (1969) Kipper The Dog The Paddling Pool (1969) Animaniacs Up A Tree (1969) Bonkers In The Bag (1969) Pokémon Pikachu's Goodbye (1969) Doug Doug And Patti Sittin In A Tree (1969) Cow And Chicken Part Time Job (1969) Barney And Friends Camera Safari (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Doctor Pass Appointment (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show April Fools Day I Can Laugh (1969) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Firefly Nights (1969) The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Best In Show (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show Baseball Mets Game At Citi Field (1969) Muppet Babies The Air Conditioner At The End Of The Galaxy (1969) Muppet Babies Beach Blanket Babies (1969) PB&J Otter Otter In The Water (1969) Pokémon Here Comes the Squirtle Squad (1969) My Life As a Teenage Robot Class Action (1969) Johnny Bravo Bravo Dobby Doo (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Fresh Cold Adventure (1969) My Life As a Teenage Robot All Robot For All Seasons (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Church School Graduation Forever (1969) Dora The Explorer Dora Saves The Prince (1969) 101 Dalmatians The Series Out To Launch (1969) Dora The Explorer Choo Choo (1969) Dora The Explorer Fish Out Of Water (1969) Dora The Explorer Backpack (1969) Dora The Explorer Stuck Truck (1969) Dora The Explorer Save The Puppies (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Bad Cough Cold (1969) Spongebob Squarepants Pizza Delivery (1969) The Smurfs Smurfette’s Green Thumb (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Meetings School Tests (1969) Dexter’s Laboratory Old Man Dexter (1969) PB&J Otter Save Oaky Oak Tree (1969) Animaniacs The Tiger Prince (1969) Animaniacs The Big Wrap Party Tonight (1969) DuckTales Top Duck (1969) DuckTales Pearl Of Wisdom (1969) DuckTales Bermuda Triangle Tangle (1969) Rocko’s Modern Life Jet Scream (1969) The Proud Family Spelling Bee (1969) Popples Poppin' at the Zoo (1969) PB&J Otter Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show Graduation From Our High School (1969) Regular Show A Regular Epic Final Battle (1969) WordGirl Rhyme And Reason (1969) Rocket Power The Big Day (1969) Blue’s Big Musical Movie (1969) Blue’s Clues Steve Goes To College (1969) Blue’s Clues 100th Episode Celebration (1969) Blue’s Clues Joe’s Clues (1969) Blue’s Clues Behind The Clues 10 Years With Blue (1969) Dora The Explorer Dora’s Pirate Adventure (1969) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh To Bee Or Not To Bee (1969) ChalkZone Mine Alone (1969) Iparty With Victorious (1969) Kipper The Dog The Missing Tape Mystery (1969) Ed Edd n Eddy’s Big Picture Show (1969) Doug Doug Can’t Dance (1969) Codename Kids Next Door Operation Interviews (1969) Animaniacs the Animaniacs Suite (1969) Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie (1969) Phineas And Ferb Phineas Birthday Clip O Rama (1969) Phineas And Ferb Rollercoaster The Musical (1969) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (1969) Phineas And Ferb Last Day Of Summer (1969) ''Martha Speaks ''We're Powerless! (1969) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1969) Cyberchase Fit To Be Heroes (1969) Cyberchase Digit’s B-Day Surpise (1969) Cyberchase Starlight Night (1969) Cyberchase A Reboot Eve To Remember (1969) Rugrats The Big Flush (1969) House Of Mouse Mickey And The Culture Clash (1969) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Fish Out Of Water (1969) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh The Good The Bad And The Tigger (1969) Muppet Babies The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1969) Muppet Babies Snow White And The Seven Muppets (1969) Muppet Babies Fozzie’s Family Tree (1969) Muppet Babies Scooter’s Uncommon Cold (1969) Muppet Babies Water Babies (1969) Muppet Babies This Old Nursery (1969) Muppet Babies Beach Blanket Babies (1969) Muppet Babies Comic Capers (1969) Muppet Babies Six To Eight Weeks (1969) Muppet Babies Gonzee’s Playhouse Channel (1969) Muppet Babies Sing A Song Of SuperHeroes (1969) Muppet Babies The Next Generation (1969) Muppet Babies Babes In Troyland (1969) Muppet Babies Puss N Boots N Babies (1969) Muppet Babies In Search Of The Bronzed Beetle (1969) Muppet Babies Remote Control Cornballs (1969) Muppet Babies Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1969) Muppet Babies Get Me to the Perch on Time (1969) Muppet Babies Eight Flags Of The Nursery (1969) Aosty Super Special Sonic Search And Smash Squad (1969) Tom And Jerry Kids Scrapheap Symphony (1969) Little Bear Grandfather’s Attic (1969) Rugrats America’s Wackiest Home Movies (1969) The Fairly OddParents Schools Out The Musical (1969) ''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies ''This Is Mama's World (1969) My Gym Partner’s A Monkey The Big Field Trip (1969) Rugrats Touchdown Tommy (1969) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi It’s Alive (1969) Aosth Hero Of The Year (1969) Care Bears Darb City (1969) Care Bears The Cloud Worm (1969) Super Password 1989 Final Episode (1969) Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island (1969) ''The Proud Family Movie (1969) The Fairly OddParents The Big Super Hero Wish (1969) The Powerpuff Girls See Me Feel Me Gnomey (1969) Kim Possible Movie So The Drama (1969) Kim Possible Graduation (1969) Gravity Falls Weirdmageddon Take Back The Falls (1969) Angelina Ballerina Princess Dance (1969) Angelina Ballerina All Dancers On Deck (1969) Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On (1969) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1969) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Soul Of Evil (1969) Kirby Right Back At ya Fright To The Finish (1969) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (1969) Naruto Departue (1969) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (1969) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (1969) Digimon Fusion Final Fusion The Fight For Earth (1969) Tai Chi Chasers Gate To Destiny (1969) Beyblade Final Showdown (1969) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of The Final Battle (1969) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1969) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi it’s Alive (1969) Sonic X So Long Sonic (1969) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game The End Of The World (1969) Kirby Fright To The Finish (1969) Beyblade Shogun Steel The Bridge To The Future (1969) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1969) BeyWheelz A New World (1969) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1969) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1969) Martin Mystery it’s Alive (1969) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1969) Spider Riders Arachna Power (1969) Digimon Frontier End Of The Line (1969) Yo-Kai Watch Town Of Yo-Kai (1969) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (1969) Avatar The Last Airbender Sozin’s Comet (1969) Beyblade Burst Final Showdown Victory Valtryek (1969) Pokemon Gotta Catch Ya Later (1969) Pokemon Home is Where the Start is (1969) Pokemon Memories Are Made Bliss (1969) Pokemon Best Wishes Until We Meet Again (1969) Pokemon The Dream Continues (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Final Hope! Yuki Judai (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Good-Bye Judai! Tearful Graduation Ceremony (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The True Graduation Duel! Judai vs. Legendary Duelist (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory Or Doom (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return Of The Supreme King (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1969) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1969) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1969) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1969) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge End of the Line (1969) Beyblade: Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (1969) Beyblade: Metal Fury A Ray of Hope (1969) Pokemon Till We Compete Again (1969) Pokémon The Legend of XY and Z (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V That’s A Wrap (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side Of Dimensions (1969) My Life As A Teenage Robot Escape From Cluster Prime (1969) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (1969) CN Groovies Pepe Le Pew (1969) CN Groovies Courage Hearts Full Of Love (1969) CN Groovies Yogi Bear (1969) CN Groovies I’m A Supergirl (1969) CN Groovies Jabberjaw (1969) CN Groovies Rolling (1969) CN Groovies That Time Is Now (1969) CN Groovies Back To The Lab Again (1969) CN Groovies Signal In The Sky (1969) CN Groovies Power Of The Female (1969) CN Groovies Chemical X (1969) CN Groovies My Best Friend Plank (1969) Music CN Groovies The Incredible Shrinking Day (1969) Skye Sweetnam - Just The Way I Am (1969) Disney Channel Stars a Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (1969) Angel Belinda (1969) Camp Rock This Is Me (1969) High School Musical When There Was Me And You (1969) High School Musical Breaking Free (1969) high School Musical We’re All In This Together (1969) Camp Rock We Rock (1969) Icarly Leave It All To Me (1969) RBD Celestial (1969) Backstreet Boys More Than More (1969) Friends I’ll Be There For You (1969) The Cheetah Girls One World (1969) RBD Para Olvidarte De Mi (1969) RBD Adios (1969) Happy New Millennium Ami Suzuki (1969) Disney Princess If You Can Dream (1969) Disney's Friends for Change Send It On (1969)